Hikaru
by silentrose4
Summary: All Hikaru wanted was to remember his life. But when he tries to kill Haruhi, the daughter of the wealthiest man in Japan, he end's up becoming her bodygaurd in hope's to destroy what he never had.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru**

**Part One: Thunderstorm's at Three o'clock**

**_prolougue_**

_...__he __was going to die...he could feel the wind touch his face...smell the rain as it fell...__  
_

_...the sound of his heart pounding loud. He held on...He really did..._

_...but the lights filled his eyes ..._

_...and there was nothing but darkness after that.._

* * *

**Chapter One: A Night of The Carnival**

"..."

"...Hikaru?"

"...yes?"

"get the girl."

He shut the phone with his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

Hikaru doesnt remember much about his life. Then again, he never had a life to remember. There was a boy. He remembers him the most. He had green, gold eyes and flamming red hair that stuck out messily on the crown of his head like a halo. The boy would smile toothily, his big eye's lighting up like a lit city. He'd say he wanted to play sometime and laugh before he ran away and dissapeared. He wondered if that was really himself he saw in the memories. Then he'd remember he was never laughing anymore.

He looked up at the sky, squinting as the sun hurt his eyes. He slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and jumped on his motorcycle, and sped off with a kick. He gripped the handlebars and increased velocity, taking advantage of the empty road. He sighed and relaxed as the wind caressed his face and tousled his black hair. He tapped long, slender fingers against the throttle as the beat of a rock song blasted from his earphones.

He could feel the cold metal of his watch wrapped around his wrist, a faint tick keeping sync with his heartbeat. He glanced at the silver watch with unease. It was the only thing that was his own really. Everything else from his clothes to his motorcycle was stolen. Except his watch. It was his only true possesion. And the only safekeeping of his life.

He stretched his arm's out at the wind and smirked lightly, holding the handlebars again. The sky was an orange-pink as it kissed the green grass. It was a beautiful day really.

A shame it would go down in flames.

He pulled his motorcycle to a halt and walked off smoothly. He ripped off his earphone's and it hit him like a smack to the face. He walked a few step's and found himself in the heart of the carnival.

It was a swirl of color's. The city was decorated in light's, hundred's of people scattered everywhere. His ear's were filled with upbeat music and singing and people's excited voice's. The air was filled with sweet smell's of bread and sugar. He could feel the ground vibrate as people danced and ran with light stick's. And the poppy flower's.

The bright red poppy flower's were everywhere. In memory of Kotoko Fujioka.

A blonde girl dressed as a gypsy dancer brushed passed him, her grin seductive as she danced away. He almost followed her but reminded himself he had a purpose to be there. The air began to grow hot and heavy as the sky darkened. He was pushed around in the crowd of people, when they all began cheering.

His gaze followed as everyone all looked in one direction. His golden green eye's stopped as he caught glimpse of her.

Ryouji Fujioka waved at the crowd with a flamboyant smile, his free arm around his fifteen-year old daughter.

Haruhi Fujioka.

She stood under her father awkwardly, wearing a pale pink dress that came above her knee's and revealed her shoulder's. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down to her small waist, her bang's to the side. She had a small body, looking no more than twelve. Her skin was a creamy ivory, like silk. Her eye's were a chocolate brown, big with thick lashes that made blinking dramatic.

She was a pretty thing.

She was also the person he hated the most.

And he was going to kill her.

His phone vibrated violently in his pocket and he answered it, never breaking his gaze from the girl.

"...she's here." He answered carefully. There was a hesitation from the other side of the line,"...bring her to me...I want her alive Hikaru." Hikaru sighed,"...alright..." He hung up and took off the mask that a little boy was wearing and placed it over his own face. He pushed through the crowd as drum's and flute's began to play. Everyone around him began to dance wildly and he kept his eye's on Haruhi.

She sat beside her father, her head turned and watching the dancer's. Hikaru snuck around the bodygaurd's that surrounded the Fujiokas, and he tapped Haruhi on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, her eye's growing wide as she came face to face with his mask.

They stared at each other for a long moment before he placed a finger on his lip's, making a _shh_ sound. Haruhi gulped and eyed him curiously. Hikaru offered her his hand,"...would you like to dance?" He asked, his voice muffled by the porcelean mask. The bodygaurd's noticed his presence but Ryouji put a hand up, looking at them in amusement.

Haruhi's brown eye's studied his hand and hesitantly, she placed her hand in his.

He pulled her off her feet and led her down to the open street where everyone danced. They stood awkwardly for a few second's and then he began dancing calmly. She watched him in interest and curiousity. He clapped his hand's. the festiveness of the air in his lung's now. He motioned for her to dance but she shook her head.

He sighed and pulled at her hands, trying to get her to move. "...I can't dance...," she admitted in embarassment. He took her hand's and moved her with him as the music got louder. At first she followed his move's awkwardly untill she gradually let go of him and began following her own steps.

She wasn't very good. But she looked like she was having fun.

"...do you have a name?" she shouted over the music. He shook his head,"...I don't have a name."

She blinked,"...you don't?That's ridiculous. You're mother must have given you a name when you were born." Hikaru swallowed,"...my mother is dead." Haruhi blinked and looked down. A silence. "...My mom died when I was five," She told him. He sighed, he didn't want to talk to this girl. He didn't need her word's.

"...I'm sorry kid," he replied placidly. He twirled her around, the dress of her skirt swaying around her leg's. He smirked behind the mask, a shame she had to die, he could have enjoyed having her for a night or two.

Firework's exploded in the sky and the light filled her big eye's, reflecting the carnival.

Hikaru felt it grow hotter, their foreheads beaded in sweat. He hooked arm's with her and she smiled slightly as they were pushed closer together by the crowd. The drum's made the ground move, flute's making a steady harmony. Their bodies touched and their hand's entwined somehow. He looked down at her and her face was flushed, her eye's bright. He pulled a red poppy from the light pole and handed it to her. She smiled at it and placed it in her hair.

He would kill her now.

He wrapped his arm's around her, a blade hidden in his sleeve.

Then there was the shot and the scream.

Without thinking, he scooped up the girl in his arm's and ran through the pandemonium. "...My dad! My dad!" She shouted and he somehow heard her voice. "...he's going to be okay..," he didn't know why he was reassuring her. He ran to an empty field, the spring grass reaching his knee's. He set her down and kept close, feeling her heart beat loud.

"...what's going on?" She whispered and held on to his arm. He didn't answer her. Something was wrong. His blood rushed to his head and he clamped a hand over Haruhi's mouth, pulling her close. There were footstep's as a group of men dressed in black walked towards them. Haruhi's breathing quicked and she tensed, her skin perspired. The footstep's stopped and Hikaru let go of Haruhi, placing a finger to her lip's as he got up and pulled out his knife.

He stabbed a man in the back and kicked him down as he grunted. He kicked another in the jaw, slitting hius throat, blood bubbling from his skin. He walked viciously to another and kicked him to the ground and stepped on his ribcage untill there was a crack and a scream.

He hated it when things didn't go his way.

Another man kicked him from behind, catching him by suprise. He grit his teeth as the man kicked his stomach. He grabbed the man's leg and threw him down, punching him over and over in rage. He looked up only to see more men running at him. He sighed and took the gun from the waistband of one of the men and pointed it maticulously. He pulled the trigger and shot, a man collapsing lifelessly.

He shot again and was grabbed from behind. He grunted as the gun was taken from him. "...where's the girl?" They asked. He smirked, "...go fuck yourselves." He was received with a kick in the gut and a shot in the shoulder. He blinked as the bullet entered his body, his shoulder immediantly soaked in blood. He kicked the guy in the nose and broke it, the gun falling to the ground. He elbowed a guy in the rib's and grabbed the gun again poniting it at the men.

More footstep's came and he turned, gun in hand. It was Ryouji Fujioka. Haruhi ran from the grass and hugged her father in a fit of tear's. Hikaru let his arm's go limp and he dropped the gun, holding his shoulder. Ryouji met Hikaru's eye's as he held his daughter.

"...Please take my daughter home...," He told to no one specific. Haruhi was led away by her group of bodygaurd's. She stopped, turning and looking at him one last time before dissapearing. Ryouji stared at him hard. Hikaru's breathing was rough as he gripped his wounded shoulder. Ryouji stepped forward and removed the mask from his face.

He blinked a few time's before turning red, "...You...you! I could put you in jail! You're a theif! A no good lawbreaker!" He breathed steadily and sighed, leaving a silence.

"...but you saved my daughter."

Hikaru waited, his breathing light, his heart pounding loud. Ryouji sighed again,"...I won't aresst you on one condition..."

Hikaru met his gaze,"...and what would that be?" He choked.

Ryouji smiled,

"...I want you to be my daughter's bodygaurd."

Hikaru blinked,"...shit...," he breathed as he blacked out.

* * *

**Yeah so Hikaru is working for a society that want's to bring revenge to the Fujioka's. He has to kidnap Haruhi but has obviously failed to do so. please comment and stuff! Tell me if you like it! And the next chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Deception

**Deception**

* * *

Hikaru sat in the backseat of the car, Ryouji sitting beside him in fair distance. They both stared forward, a long silence stretching in front of them. Ryouji glanced at him,"...so do you have a name?" Hikaru didn't answer. Ryouji looked at him now,"...answer me when I speak to you." Hikaru set his jaw and looked away, not giving in.

Ryouji sighed,"...I should've known you were a stubborn one. You're just like Haruhi." Hikaru blinked at the mention of the man's daughter. "...she is like a rose flower. She has a beautiful exterior, but protect's herself with thick thorn's." Hikaru looked at him,"...Ash." Ryouji blinked at him. "...my name is Ash," He lied and Ryouji sighed,"...we're here."

Hikaru didn't know what he expected. But it certainly wasn't this.

Silver gate's opened slowly as a trail of rock road leading to a marble white mansion. A statue of two lover's made a fountain at the front of the home. The grass surrounding the mansion was a garden, fresh flower's blooming everywhere, the land seemed to extend for mile's. Hikaru couldn't help but gape and press himself against the window. He had never seen something like this.

After a minute the car stopped and the car door's were opened by butler's who greeted them and bowed. Ryouji bowed in return and Hikaru just stared blankly. They were led up a slight flight of stairs to the grand double door's of the Mansion. The door's were opened by two maid's and they were greeted with an elegant,_"Welcome home master Fujioka." _

Ryouji nodded in respect and Hikaru could only stare at his home. Everything shined as if it was made of gold and silver. A spiral staircase led up high to place's unknown. Precious sculptures and statues placed at every corner possible. Valuable painting hung on sun-gold wall's, butler's and maid's working hastily.

Ryouji looked at a pair of blonde and raven haired maid's,"Could you ladies please escort Ash to his room and prepare him for the day?" The maid's nodded and eyed Hikaru with excited grin's. Ryouji turned to him,"Once you're ready I want you to report down here and meet with my daughter, you'll be escorting her to school."

Before Hikaru could protest he was led away by the maid's, dragging him into a random room. They began ripping off his clothe's and blushing and laughing. He smirked, he could get used to this. They dressed him in a sharp black suit, fixing and ajusting the outfit on his body. The blonde maid glanced at him as she fixed his tie,"...you're really cute for bodygaurd." She admitted.

Hikaru raised a brow and she blushed,"Lady Haruhi is so lucky to have you as a bodygaurd!" The raven haired maid laughed,"Good luck with miss Haruhi. She may be well behaved and quiet, but if you don't want to get on her bad side." Hikaru blinked,"What?" The blonde maid slapped him in the butt,"Alright Ash! Goodluck!" She leaned in,"And if you ever want to..._get together_...just call me..." Hikaru smirked and was pushed out of the room.

He stood in the hall for a few moment's before he began walking slowly. There were voice's coming from the main hall, growing louder as he approached. He recognized one of the voice's as Haruhi's, soft and calm, never faltering. He turned the corner and walked into the main hall, loosening his tie,when he stopped immediantly.

Haruhi turned and looked at him, meeting his eye's.

They blinked as she looked up at him, his hand's frozen at his tie.

Haruhi was dressed as a guy.

He blinked again, trying to see clearly. Yes she had the same eye's.

This._..boy._..was Haruhi.

Hikaru's gaze turned to Ryouji and he stumbled back, holding a scream.

Ryouji Fujioka...the wealthiest man in Japan...

...was dressed as a woman.

It was all truely horrorfying really.

Ryouji and Haruhi stood calmly, as if dressing like the opposite sex was a daily routine. Ryouji was dressed in a purple skirt and a white blouse and...fuck...were those supposed to be _boobs_? He had a brown wig on, red lipstick making Hikaru gag. Haruhi wore a short brown wig, a male school uniform on her slight body. She really looked like a guy.

Ryouji sighed,"...you're probably wondering why we're dressed this way." Hikaru's eye twitched,"You think?!" He growled. Ryouji shrugged,"It's very simple actually. We dress like this for our own protection. Dressed like this we protect our identities." Hikaru ran a hand across his face and Haruhi blinked at him. He met her gaze and felt himself calm down.

"...school start's in twenty minute's. I don't want to be late," She stated simply and walked out of the mansion into a limo parked outside. Hikaru was about to follow her when Ryouji grabbed him by the collar. The man glared at him,"...okay _kid_. Before you go I want to lay out some rule's."

The man's eye's were dark," Protect her with your life. Don't touch her. Don't ever make her cry. Don't touch her. Don't hook up with girl's from her school. Don't touch her. Don't beat up her friend's. Did I tell you not to fucking touch her?" He glared,"I swear if you lay one fucking hand on my daughter...if you ever try to make a move...I'll kill you myself."

Ryouji smiled brightly,"I don't think we'll have a problem. Also...my daughter doesn't know that you were the masked man she danced with, so lets keep it a secret." He handed him and earpiece,"Put this in your ear and connect it to your phone, you will be able to stay in touch with me and the other bodygaurd's." Hikaru placed it in his ear and tapping it to see if it worked. Ryouji sighed,"Alright...I think you're ready..."

The man shook his hand and smirked,"I'll see you later Ash...Take care of my daughter."

He walked off and Hikaru turned around, walking out of the house and joining Haruhi in the slick black limo. He looked over at the girl dressed as a boy. He could kill her...Right then he could kill her. Choke the life out of her big brown eye's... She pulled at the short brown hair on her wig,"Just because my dad made you my bodygaurd doesn't mean I need you to take care of me," she said calmly.

Hikaru raised a brow at the small girl, really? "...I'm sure you can _princess," _He told her with a slight smirk. Haruhi looked at him, her eye's set,"...you don't think I can." He shrugged,"I don't." She glared slightly and turned away from him, looking out the window in silence. The rest of the ride was silent untill the limo stopped. _  
_

Haruhi looked at him,"...when I'm in school I'm not Haruhi Fujioka. I'm Haruhi the boy who got into a wealthy school with a scholarship. I'm in a host club where I entertain the ladies of my school." She sent him a glance,"...you're protecting _him_...not me." She walked out of the limo and left him speechless. He stepped out of the limo and walked a few pace's behind her.

Everyone seemed to stare as they walked, whisper's behind hand's and point's. Hikaru frowned and realized he wasn't the only bodygaurd. The other bodygaurd's were stiff, walking straight with hand's clasped behind their back's. Hikaru walked slouched, hand's in his pocket's. He followed Haruhi into the castle-like school of Ouran Academy.

He leaned in as they entered the building,"...why is everyone staring?" He asked through grit teeth. She smiled smally,"...I don't know...maybe they think your cute?" He blinked at her as she walked into the bathroom. He was about to follow her in but another bodygaurd grabbed his arm,"You can wait out here buddy." Hikaru pouted and crossed his arm's at his chest, glancing around.

A group of girl's stood by the wall, giggling and looking at him. He gave them a flirtatious smile and the bodygaurd beside him rolled his eye's. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a sexy blonde schoolgirl. "...could you help me fix my dress? I think i tied it wrong." Hikaru eyed her yellow uniform dress and grinned, letting her lead him away.

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and blinked looking around,"...where did Ash go?" She asked Stone, one of her favorite bodygaurd's. Stone smirked,"He followed a girl Kid." Haruhi blinked,anger taking over her,"I leave for five minute's and he's already abandoning his duty for some girl?" She glared,"Let's go Stone." She stomped off to class, her loyal bodygaurd's walking around her.

The bell rung loudly, signaling the end of class and the blonde schoolgirl stumbled out of the closet, her face red. She looked to both side's of the hall and scurried off to class. Hikaru came out after her, buttoning his pant's and fixing his messy black hair. He yawned and walked around the school for awhile, searching for Haruhi. His phone rang and he answered it through his earpiece.

"...Where's the girl Hikaru?"

Hikaru sighed,"...I have her...but...there are complications..."

"...Just bring me the the girl."

Hikaru sighed again and started looking for Haruhi.

It seemed as if the school was empty untill he passed the double door's to the dining hall, the sound of voice's booming from behind. He pushed them open and was met with the noise of laughing and talking. Student's sat on long table's, fancy white lining and silver platter's. He snorted, _rich prick's. _He walked around for a while, searching face's for Haruhi. After awhile he got tired so he walked up to a table of second-year girl's.

"...excuse me ladies, would you please direct me to Haruhi's table? I need to find...him." He asked in a charmingly sexy voice. The girl's looked dazed, blushing and giggling. "...why Haruhi is sitting with the host club at their table over there," one girl pointed to the center of the room. He followed her finger and he smiled, kissing her hand,"Thank you," He told her making her squeal.

He walked up to the table where a group of guy's sat at eating and laughing. He leaned over the table and looked at the face's. There was a raven haired guy with glasses, typing away on his laptop. Another boy seemed to be freakishly tall with olive skin and black hair, he studied his food passively. The last boy looked like a nine year-old, eating cake, his blonde hair covered in frosting.

"...where's Haruhi?" He demanded making the three look up at him suddenly. The raven haired guy didn't answer him. The blonde boy smiled widely, "Oh Hello! Haruhi? She's with Tamaki of course!" Hikaru blinked, Tamaki? A surge of something ran through him,"Where are they?" He growled. The boy giggled,"Music room three."

Hikaru wasted no time and ran out of the dining hall, racing up the flight of stair's and pulling door's open. He finnaly came across a hall, Haruhi's other bodygaurd's at the door. Hikaru went up to stone,"Where is she?" He demanded. Stone glared,"She told us not to go in there." Hikaru pushed past him and flung the door open, making it slam against it's hinges.

Haruhi and Tamaki sat on the love seat together, his hand on her shoulder. Hikaru balled his fist's and stomped to them, grabbing Tamaki by the collar. He slammed him into the wall and got ready to beat the shit out of him. "Ash! Stop!" Haruhi shouted, pulling at his arm. Hikaru glanced at her and she glared,"Put him down. We were only going over idea's for the Host Club." After a few moment's, Hikaru calmed and let him go.

Tamaki looked rattled, blonde hair in his violet eye's. Hikaru studied him, his eye's filled with disgust. He was one of those princely type of guy's who were total pussies. Haruhi sighed,"I'm sorry Tamaki, Ash is my new bodygaurd. He was just protecting me." Tamaki laughed nervously,"It's okay...I wouldn't try anything with Haruhi..." Hikaru snorted, sure he wouldn't.

Hikaru blinked,"...wait..he know's you're a girl?" Haruhi nodded,"He does, I trust him Ash. It's okay." Hikaru looked at Tamaki with a glare. His pretty face and innocent act didn't faze him. He didn't trust this guy at all. Haruhi sighed,"...now will you please wait outside? Host club start's soon." Hikaru seemed unsure of what to do and Haruhi smiled,"I'll be okay, I can take care of myself."

* * *

Hikaru sat at the window sill, listening to the laughing and talking coming from inside the music room. He glanced at Stone who was still and stiff,"...so why does she do it?" Stone raised a brow,"Do what?" Hikaru shrugged,"...The Host Club. Why does she take the time to talk to girl's and make them happy?" Stone's eyebrow twitched,"Because she's a good kid." Hikaru blinked as the door's slammed open and the guest's rushed out, laughing and smiling.

Some glanced at Hikaru and whispered but he ignored them, he watched as Haruhi walked out, her lip's set into a genuine smile.

Funny how there were so many gorgeous girl's, dressed femininely and hitting on him. Yet, Haruhi, dressed like a boy, was the girl he couldn't stop looking at. Her big brown eye's reflected the light in the room, her light voice calm. Stone hit his shoulder,"Don't even think about it," he growled. Hikaru glared back at him. He wasn't. He wasn't falling for Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi was talking to the Tamaki guy and Hikaru walked up to them, grasping her hand. Haruhi looked up at him in cunfusion. "Sorry _Blondie_ but I have to take her home," He smiled sourly and led Haruhi out of Ouran. Haruhi frowned,"We were talking." Hikaru rolled his eye's,"I don't care."

Haruhi blinked at him,"...where are you taking me?" Hikaru smiled and led her to the side of the school where a black and silver motorcycle was parked. Hikaru grabbed the black helmet and slipped it over her head. She touched it gingerly,"...what are you doing?" He sat on the motorcycle, jerking his wrist with the throttle and bringing it to life. Hikaru looked up at her,"...get on _princess_."

Haruhi blinked,"...don't call me that! and...no..." She looked around nervously and Hikaru sighed,"...it's okay...you can trust me." Haruhi looked unsure and she looked around again before she sat behind him, holding onto his waist tightly.

He grinned as he went off with a kick, making her gasp and hold on to him tighter. Hikaru laughed and went faster, making a sharp turn. She squealed lightly and Hikaru laughed,"Relax!" He shouted over the wind. Haruhi lifted her head slightly, never letting go of him. After awhile she looked in front of him and smiled as the thrill ran through her body.

The sky was a deep, dark blue as Hikaru drove on down a silent road. Haruhi held him close and he found he liked her touch. She sighed into his back,"My dad told me if I ever rode on a motorcycle with some guy he'd kill me." Hikaru smiled,"...well i'm not some guy." She looked at him,"...Okay...Ash." She smiled into his back and closed her eye's.

He drove on and parked in front of the Fujioka mansion, and he picked up Haruhi on his back and carried her into the mansion. He walked up the flight of stair's and opened the door to her room, laying her down in her canopy bed. He took off her shoes and slipped off her wig, letting her hair tumble out. He took off her jacket and unbuttoned her dress shirt, revealing her lacey pink bra.

He sucked in his breath and tried to calm his thought's as he searched her drawer's for a tanktop. He slipped it over her head and swallowed as his finger's grazed her soft skin.

He slipped off her pant's and decided he would stop, ripping his eye's away from her panties. She was breathing lightly and he pulled the cover's over her, kissing her forehead.

She trusted him.

That was her mistake.

He looked up and saw that she still had the poppy flower he gave her at the carnival, sitting safely at the end of her bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I wonder what will happen...Maybe i'll update...maybe I wont...just kidding i will whether you like it or not. ha. **


	3. Chapter 3 Her Smile

**Her Smile**

He was laughing. He was laughing so brightly...and the boy. The red-head boy was sitting beside him laughing just as hard. He doesn't remember what they were laughing about but he remember's how they spoke to each other. As if they shared a secret bigger than the two of them. The boy would close his big green eye's and say softly,

"..._Goodnight Hikaru._"

...

Hikaru opened his eye's to see Haruhi's big brown eye's gazing up at him. She winced and he felt his face flush as he staggered back a bit,"What-what are you doing?!" He demanded. She frowned,"Host club is over and you were sleeping...I was going to wake you up.." Hikaru looked around and realized they were still in the clubroom and he sat at a table in the back of the room. He remembered vaguely with a smirk that a group of girl's sat with him, flirting and giving him handjob's. Not that he'd ever tell Haruhi that. He stood up and stretched his arm's over his head and yawned.

He looked over at Haruhi and Tamaki who were lost in a conversation. Her eye's were bright as he spoke to her in an animated fashion. She laughed as he told her a joke, his prince-like laugh entangled with her's. He had to admit. Tamaki was a ladies man. He knew exactly what girl's wanted to hear. Knew what made them happy. His only flaw,

He didn't know how to make them stay.

Hikaru could tell blondie had a thing for Haruhi. It was obvious in the way he was flirting with her now, he smiled charmingly, but Hikaru knew. He knew the hungry look guy's got when they wanted a girl. It was a desperate look, as if he couldn't wait...couldn't wait to rip her clothe's off and _fuck_ her senselessly...

This thought occured to him and he walked in between them,"Okay that's enough, I have to get Haruhi home." Tamaki met his eye's but didn't say anything, he pouted and looked at Haruhi,"...maybe...I could come over..." Hikaru glared and pulled Haruhi back,"I don't think so _blondie,_ don't ever ask again or i'll kill you with my bare hand's." Tamaki blinked and Haruhi facepalmed.

Tamaki blushed,"...sorry...bye Haruhi...I'll see you around." Haruhi nodded,"Bye Tamaki." Blondie waved awkwardly and left, leaving them alone in the club room. Haruhi looked up at Hikaru,"Why did you say that?" She demanded. Hikaru flicked a srtand of her brown hair away from her face,"It's not right for a boy to come over to your place. And you sure as Hell wont ever go to his place." She sighed,"...I'm making coffee, do you want some?"

Hikaru nodded as she walked over to the coffeemaker at the cornor of the room, steam floating around it as it made a quiet shrieking noise. He realized they were all alone as she poured two cup's of coffee. She turned and walked to him, the steaming cup's in her hand's.

And then there was the thunder.

It seemed to shake everything they stood on, vibrating violently as lightning shone through the window. It was a deafening sound, leaving a ringing in the silence.

Although it was Haruhi that made him jump.

She was frozen, every muscle in her body still, her pupil's growing huge making her eye's black with fear. The cup's slipped from her finger's slickly and hit the floor loudly, the cup's shattering.

There was an endless moment where they stood in still silence as rain began to pour roughly against the roof of the school. Haruhi soon broke from the spell and she looked down and blinked a hundred time's, kneeling down and picking up the shattered cup.

Her breath hitched as a piece of the cup scraped the palm of her hand, drawing crimson blood. Hikaru walked over to her, kneeling with her,"..._shit._..are you okay?" Haruhi was breathing roughly, shaking lightly as Hikaru touched her bleeding hand. Hikaru stood her up and grabbed bandage's from cabinets and threw them over a table as he dabbed alchohol on her cut and wrapped it up in a cotton white bandage.

She was quiet as he bandaged her hand and he looked into her eye's,"...Haruhi...?" She looked down at the floor,"...can we go please...let's just go..." He walked her to the door in slight confusion and they entered the dark hall of the third floor. Haruhi held herself, shaking as the sky rumbled and screamed. The light's of the school were off, everything a blue-black, the rain made everything feel cold. He could hear her mutter to herself and yelp as thunder and lightening clashed.

It was as if something was pushing at the window's, trying to brake into the school. Ouran looked like a scene from a horror movie at night, it was pretty fucking creepy.

Haruhi scampered to the last door and pushed it open impatiently, and a blast of blue light shone into the hall. They stepped outside and looked around as rain hit them hard. Haruhi looked around the empty parking lot of the school and looked up at him in terror,"...where-where is the limo? Where's Stone? What's going on?!" Hikaru walked to her and held her shoulder's,"...calm down...I'll call..." He tapped his earpiece and realized it wouldn't work. He took out his cellphone, no reception.

He looked at her and she began panicking and pacing and twitching. He tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen,"Look calm down!" He shouted through the rain. Haruhi looked at him, her eye's watering. He sighed and wrapped his arm's around her like a present,"...It's okay..._shhh_..." She shook into his chest as they were completely soaked in water. He didn't get why she was so scared, but she was always safe and this was not a very good situation.

He led her to the side of the school so they wouldn't get wet and he took off his black jacket, wrapping it around her. He tried calling again and she watched him closely. Her short brown wig stuck to her head, her uniform sticking close to her slight body. Finally, a call went through.

"...Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked and he looked at Haruhi,"...yes?"

"...Don't kill her."

Hikaru turned away from Haruhi,"What?"

"...Don't kill her yet...I need her alive..."

Hikaru felt the anger swell up in his body,"Why the Hell not?"

"...don't kill her Hikaru!"

Hikaru gripped the phone,"...fuck you! Fuck you! I'm done waiting! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Goodbye."

He threw his cellphone to the ground and stepped on it, crushing it under his shoe. He turned back to Haruhi who blinked up at him.

"...i'm taking you home...," he growled, pulling at her hand and leading her to the side of the school. He sighed at the sight of motorcycle and she pulled away from him,"...I'm not getting on that with you!" He glared at her,"You don't have a choice princess." She shook,"Shut up! I don't want to!" He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist's,"You listen to me little girl, you do what I say you got it?" She glared,"_Fuck_ you!" In a fit of rage he pulled her arm and threw her against his motorcycle.

She gripped the metal and her eye's widened, staring at her arm's. Hikaru felt the anger die, replaced with a little guilt,"...Haruhi..."

Haruhi glared at him in hurt and ran off through the rain, tear's in her eye's. Hikaru watched her go and slammed a fist into his motorcycle, glaring at his hand's. Whatever. Like he fucking cared.

He jumped on his motorcycle and began driving down the opposite road. He would drive into the next city. Fotget Haruhi. Forget finding his past. Forget everything.

He was good at forgeting.

He closed his eye's and put in ear buds, putting on a loud rock song trying to sing along and calm down.

...but...he couldn't.

He imagined Haruhi walking down the road alone...some pervert pulling beside her...shoving her in the car...trying to take her clothes off...

He shut his eye's and let out a growl as he turned the motorcycle around, dangerously increasing velocity.

He really did hate her. Really..

...well...he did...

he loved her to.

The type of love a brother felt for his sister but never showed it.

He hated her with everything alive in him...but he loved her to.

He drove through the rain for awhile before he spotted her, walking by the road. He sighed and pulled up beside her,"...Haruhi...i'm taking you home...," he told her. Haruhi didn't stop walking and didn't look at him. Hikaru sighed and got off walking behind her. When she started running, Hikaru ran right behind her. She was quick, but he was quicker. He caught up to her quickly, and tackled her to the grass. They fell to the ground, Hikaru pinning her down. Her breathing was rough as they looked at eachother.

He sighed,"...look princess...I'm sorry." She blinked a few time's before looking away and nodding.

They got up and walked to the motorcycle, she hesitantly wrapped her arm's around him and they drove off.

The rain and thunder subsided soon, leaving a smooth mist. Hikaru pulled up by a cliff and stepped off. The cliff had a broken railing that seperated the road from a field that led to the city. The city was visible across the field, it light up in amazing color's as the sky was dark. You could hear the noise that came from it. He leaned against the railing and sighed. Haruhi stepped beside him and they gazed at the city for a few moment's.

"...I've never seen it...," she mumbled. Hikaru blinked at her,"...excuse me?" She met his eye's,"...I've never seen the city...I've never gone to it..." Hikaru frowned,"...why not? You're the richest girl in Japan. How could you not have visited the city?" She shrugged,"...I guess...I was to scared to visit it...still am..." He blinked at that and looked away,"...well maybe...I could show it to you one day...and you could see it's not as scary as you think."

Haruhi rested her chin in her arm's and sighed,"...that would be nice..."

He frowned,"...why were you so scared before...?" She sighed,"...I don't...want to talk about it..."

And suddenly, she was falling. She let out a yell as she lost balance over the rail and tumbled down the field. Hikaru bit back a laugh and jumped after her, tumbling across rock's and weed's.

As they fell down the field, he grasped her hand and pulled her to him into an embrace. They finally stopped falling and they opened their eye's to see that they were lost in a maze of plant's and tree's. Haruhi sat up on top of Hikaru, her hand's grasping at his shirt so she wouldn't fall. He held her small hip's with his hand's and balanced her. They burst into laughter, their hair covered in twig's and dirt.

As they laughed, Hikaru realized how close they were, how pressed together they were. He swallowed as his thought's went off in a perverted way. He sat up with her and looked around. "...how are we going to get of here?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru shrugged,"...I guess we're stuck here..." He squeezed her side's lightly, sweat beading his forehead. She shifted on his lap, brushing the front of his jean's. He inhaled roughly and blinked.

He looked down at her and realized her dress shirt was slightly open, revealing some of her blue bra. He licked his lip and ran his hand across her leg making her look up at him. She didn't say anything as he pulled her even closer, loving the feel of her body against his. He pushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, slipping a hand down the front of her slack's. Her breath hitched as he touched her. He made a shh sound and ran a hand up her shirt, finding her skin and groping her.

She pulled away quickly and stared at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her face was flushed and she couldn't believe she had let him touch her light that. She stood up, maybe...we should find a way out..." He stood up and nodded looking around again. He saw a slight space through the thicket of tree's and looked at her,"...Haruhi?" She looked up at him,"...yeah?"

"...I'll race you." He was off, running through the tree's, Haruhi close behind him. Soon she caught up to him and he stumbled over a root and she passed him. Triumphantly, laughing as the air hit her she made it out of the tree's and to a clearing of flower's. She grinned,"In your face Ash!" She turned around and thesmile fell from her face as she realized Hikaru wasn't there. "...Ash?" She called out just to get an answer of silence. "Ash!" She shouted more afraid now.

And then she felt someone grab her from behind, scream's chocking out through her lip's. Hikaru laughed as he turned her around and she glared,"Shut up! You had me worried!" He smirked,"...how sweet and by the way, I beat you." Haruhi frowned,"...so?" He raised a brow,"...well the winner deserve's a kiss."

Haruhi raised her brow at him,"...really? You're saying that to the daughter of the most powerful man in the nation?"

Hikaru smirked,"Yes I am."

She stuck up her nose at him,"In your dream's _Ash."_ He frowned,"You have to kiss me. It's the rule's. I won."

Haruhi turned and looked at him,"...how about I _owe_ it to you? I'll give you a kiss, but not today. One day I will, only because I owe it to you." He laughed,"Work's for me _princess." _They walked side by side down the road now, the night engulfing them, the star's providing light.

"...do you have a girlfriend?" She asked quietly.

Hikaru looked at her suprised,"...um...no...why?" She shrugged,"...just curious...what about...a family...?" He looked away and up at the moon, "...I don't know...I don't...remember..."

She blinked,"...how...could you not remember?" He swallowed,"...I don't know...I guess...they're dead...I've always been alone..."

She didn't say anything for a moment,"...you're not alone now."

He laughed,"...sure...you could be my family..." She smiled,"...I could be like your sister!" Hikaru laughed at that,"...okay princess...my sister..." He blinked. It was stupid but...It felt nice to hear her say that. He felt...like he belonged. And he did see her as a sister of sort's.

A silence.

_"...Haruhi owe's me a kiss...,"_ he mocked, shoving his hand's in his pocket's.

"Shut up!" Haruhi shouted and punched his arm,"...just take me home..."

Hikaru smiled and then he remembered he had to kill her.

He had to.

That was the worst part.

It wasn't the killing her that bothered him.

It was..._her_.

Because his victim didn't just have a face and a name anymore.

She had a smile to.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I promise there will be action in the next chap just bear with me! Yeah, just eat jello and relax it will get better maybe unless i like derp out. Anyway's...I appreciate your opinion's and tell me what you think, how I can improve and what not. Well thank's! Untill next time! unless i somehow update faster or the world expoldes or my goat eats a rabbit or you know I find a genie...you know what I'll shut up now...**


	4. Chapter 4 Wake from her Slumber

**Wake from your slumber**

_"Haruhi run damn it run!"_

Hikaru pushed her out of the limo and took his gun out, shooting it quickly.

Haruhi stumbled to the ground and got up quickly, staggering away toward's the nearest building. Hikaru held the gun tightly in his hand as the limo was surrounded by the men who kicked and pounded on the door's. Hikaru held his breath as the window's exploded and the men grabbed at him. He kicked and punched his way out of the limo and rolled out to the hot road. Haruhi was grabbed from behind, a knife pressed against her brow.

Hikaru stood up quickly and pointed his gun, shifting it from man to man trying to decipher who he would shoot first.

He could feel the sweat bead across his forehead, his hair sticking to his face. The sun was large over the sky, making the heat unbearable as his black suit soaked it up. He tried to calm his heart and his breathing going over a plan in his head. He shot multiple time's, the sound ringing in his ear's as he saw men crumble to the ground.

The man who had Haruhi, no _boy_,was young, maybe nineteen. Not much older than himself. He had gray eyes and dirty brown hair. He was wearing ripped jean's and a T-shirt of a band Hikaru listened to alot.

He was just a fucking kid.

He had to shoot. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The boy smirked,"Look's like your hand's are tied. What are you afraid of? You can't shoot me?" He pressed the knife against Haruhi's skin for emphasis and she grit her teeth bravely, breathing out of her nose. Hikaru stared at him for a long time before he pulled the trigger and watched as the life left the boy's eye's. The way his hand's slipped away from Haruhi and the color leaving his cheek's. He probably had a mother who expected him home that night for dinner. A sister who wanted him to read her a bed time story. A girlfriend he wanted to marry one day...maybe...start a family...

He clamped a hand over his mouth and closed his eye's.

Haruhi shook lightly and held herself, her breathing rough. They stood in a war zone. The men who attacked them lay either dead or wounded, crying out in pain. Haruhi's chauffeur stumbled from the side of the limo, holding his bleeding arm. Stone ran to them, his gun was in his hand, dragging one of the men in his other hand. Hikaru snapped out of his hysteria and looked at Stone.

Stone kicked the man to the ground and pointed the gun to his head,"Talk you asshole. Tell us who sent you." Stone spoke calmly but his voice was low and lethal. Haruhi watched them as her chauffeur soothed her and told her it would be alright. The man shook,"...I don't know anything! I swear! I-I just went along I-" Stone hit him with the base of the gun making him cry out in pain, blood trickling down from his brow.

"Tell me...who sent you," Hikaru leaned in and his voice was a whisper, yet terrifying all the same. The man trembled,"...no..." Hikaru and Stone met gaze's and Hikaru raised his gun, shooting the man in the shoulder. The man's scream was bloodcurdling and Haruhi felt a shiver up her spine. Hikaru smirked, his eye's looked like those of a cat as he smiled evily,"Now will you tell me? Or do you want me to shoot your head next time?"

The man swallowed,"_Nozomi_...Nozomi sent me."

* * *

Hikaru rubbed his hand's over his face, a painful thumping in his head. He sighed and sat on the bed of the guest room, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off.

Nozomi was after him now.

Nozomi.

The man who had taken him in as his own son.

Wanted to kill him.

It was Haruhi's fault of course.

He was tired though. Of running and letting her live.

It was her fault he was alone. That he had no family.

He wanted to be the one to kill her. Not Nozomi or anyone else.

He placed his face in his hands when the door opened. He looked up to see Haruhi who blushed instantly when she saw him,"...uh...sorry...I'll leave..." Hikaru smirked,"It's fine. You can stay." She nodded and sat beside him on the bed a little nervously. He could smell the scent of cherry blossom and realized it came from her. She probably just took a shower considering her damp hair and moist skin.

She wore cottony short's and a white tanktop, her pink bra peeking at him. He concentrated on her face and smirked,"You want to see me naked don't you?" She blushed scarlet,"No! No! I just wanted to see if you were okay!" He smirked,"...I'm fine princess." She rubbed her knee's nervously and glanced at the door in case she needed to escape him. "...how do you do it?" she asked him quietly. He raised a brow,"Do what?" She blinked,"...kill someone.."

Hikaru blinked and sighed,"...its...its like...we're made of nothing in the end...when someone dies...they're nothing...its that easy..." She looked at him in concentration, looking into his eyes trying to see him clearly.

He met her eyes and realized how close they were as their knees touched.

They were interrupted by Stone walking in and Haruhi jumped off the bed in embarassment.

"Haruhi, the guest's have arrived," he said not commenting on their closeness.

Hikaru raised a brow,"...what guest's?"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly,"I'm having a sleepover."

* * *

Haruhi didn't mention all of her friend's were guy's.

Well she brought one girl at least.

Hikaru clenched his fist's as Tamaki walked in and waved innocently,"...what the Hell is _he_ doing here?" Haruhi frowned,"..._he_ is my friend and I invited him over." Hikaru glared,"I told you he couldn't!" Haruhi glared back,"You're not the boss of me! And I got my dad's permission." She stomped off and he got an image of her father dressed as a woman, laughing at him.

Hikaru grumbled under his breath and Stone glanced at him, a mockingness in his eye's.

Haruhi had brought the host club over and a girl he didn't recognize. Well she was pretty.

They all sat in the main room on plushy velvet couches, talking about who know's what. Everyone was dressed in pajama's except for Kyoya who wore casual clothe's. As if rich people could get casual.

The girl got up and announced she had to use the restroom, jumping slightly.

Hikaru narrowed his eye's,"...I'll take you there." Haruhi glanced at him in slight suspicion but didn't say anything. The girl shrugged with a bored look on her face, and Hikaru followed her out into the hall.

"...I don't trust him," Kyoya muttered as he read his book. Haruhi blinked at him,"...what?" Hunny ate a strawberry cake, wiggling his toes through his footie pajamas,"Well I like Ash, hes so cool!" Mori frowned and blinked at Kyoya, pondering what he said. Tamaki smiled widely,"If he protect's my daughter, I like him!" Haruhi smiled lightly,"...I trust him."

Kyoya frowned,"...do you know anything about him?" Haruhi blinked and frowned,"...well no...but he saved my life..." Kyoya glanced at her."...that says nothing about a person." Mori blinked and Hunny giggled,"Thats not true!" Tamaki didn;t say anything and Haruhi looked away,"I trust him Kyoya. I trust him with my life."

Kyoya glanced up at her from his book,"...right..." He stood up and closed his book, pushing his glasses up with his forefinger,"...we should go upstairs and go over ideas for the host club.." Haruhi blinked at him as Mori and Hunny followed him. She was about to walk foreword when Tamaki grasped her wrist and they were left alone.

"...are you okay Haruhi? I heard what happened today," He asked her in concern. Haruhi smiled at him reassuringly,"Yes I'm fine." He smiled widely at her,"...oh...okay...good..I was worried..I'm glad your okay..." She raised a brow at him and laughed at his stuttering.

Haruhi had to admit she had feeling's for him...but...there was something holding her back.

He took her hand in his and pulled her up the stair's. He leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"...let's go to your room."

Hikaru walked behind the girl smirking devilishly as he got closer. He pressed against her and ran a hand through her hair,"...you smell good...you're so pretty..."

He groped the girl's behind, making her stumble back. "Oh sorry beautiful," he flashed the girl a smile and she glared at him,

"Hey why'd you do that!" she demanded. He touched her shoulder,"...because you're a pretty girl..."

She blinked,"I'm not a girl." Hikaru felt the blood leave his face, "...Oh _shit!_ I'm sorry dude...you look like a girl!"

Well..._he_ looked like a _girl_. He wasn't much taller than Haruhi and he had maybe the same body frame as her only he had broader shoulder's and he had slight muscle's. His hair was cut maybe longer than Haruhi's wig and it was a light brown. He had big watery gray eyes that made him seem childish. And he wasn't dressed boyishly either. He was dressed in a light blue maid outfit with white ruffles.

The boy frowned,"That does not give you the right to grope my ass." Hikaru furrowed his brow's,"...uhh no...are you _gay_...?" The boy looked bored,"Of course I'm not. I'm looking for the bathroom, have you seen it?" Hikaru raised a brow,"...okay...uhhh...this is awkward..." He rolled his eye's,"Will you just help me find the bathroom?" Hikaru rubbed his neck,"...ummm...okay...?"

The boy led him to an empty hall, a jump to his step.

The boy tried out some door's,"My name is Kanashii by the way, I go to class with Takashi and Mitsukuni." Hikaru stopped,"...i'm Ash...wait...that mean's you're a senior." Kanashii continued walking,"Duh. I'm turning eighteen next month, graduating this semester." Hikaru followed him and they walked upstairs,"...that's cool..." Kanashii shrugged,"I guess so. I'm going to be a doctor one day. I mean i'm going overseas to America and studying in Harvard. Guess it's something to be proud of."

Hikaru nodded. He didn't know why, but there was something about Kanashii that he couldn't help but like. He usually hated guy's like him, but Kanashii had a calm careless attitude about him that he admired. And...and he reminded him...of the boy from his memories...

Kanashii glanced at him as they walked down the hall together in comfortable silence.

Tamaki shut the door behind him as they entered Haruhi's room, she looked up at him and he took out a stuffed bear with a bow tie,"I got you a present!" Haruhi smiled lightly,"...ummm..thank's...you can put it on my bed." She motioned him to the mountain of stuffed animal's sitting on her bed.

Tamaki smiled and stepped forward tripping and falling against Haruhi, onto the bed. Haruhi blinked up at Tamaki and he smiled sheepishly.

Kanashii stopped walking and paused by Haruhi's bedroom door,"...maybe this is the bathroom...," he muttered and turned the doorknob. Hikaru froze as the door opened and he was met with the sight of Tamaki pinning Haruhi down on the bed. Kanashii blinked,"...well...this isn't the bathroom..."

Hikaru didn't move,"Get. Off. Of. Her. Now."

Tamaki got off of Haruhi as if she burned him, his face turning red,"...It's not what you think!"

Hikaru couldn't describe the anger that shook through him, he pointed to the door with his muscled arm,"Get out," he said calmly.

Tamaki walked out as quickly as he could and Kanashii got the clue to leave.

Haruhi got off the bed, her cheek's pink,"...Ash-" He shut the door with a hand and locked it silently. A shrill of terror went up her spine as he walked to her. She backed away from him slowly until their chest's touched and she fell against the bed. He grabbed her wrist's and pinned her against the bed, climbing on top of her.

Her breathing hitched,"...Ash...what are you doing?" His eye's were dark,"...are you _fucking_ him?" She swallowed,"No! It was an accident!" Hikaru held her leg's down with his and laughed darkly,"Don't fucking lie to me!" Haruhi struggled,"Get off Ash!" He kissed her neck roughly, leading a hand up her short's,"...does he touch you like I do? Does he?" She hit at him,"No! No! Just get off!"

He slipped a finger through the fabric of her panties and pulled her tanktop up. She let out an involuntary yelp,"...stop it!" He pulled her body to his and grinded against her roughly,"...do you know what I'd do to you if you did?" She didn't answer,her breathing hazardous.

He let go of her and stared at her,"...I'd kill you Haruhi. I swear I'd kill you."

* * *

She didn't talk to him the next day.

They sat in the limo in a long stretch of silence.

He glanced at her a few times, but she was always looking out the window. It seemed like there wasn't enough air in the limo as they sat as far apart as possible. He sighed finally,"...Haruhi...we need to talk..." She didn't look at him. He turned and frowned sternly,"Haruhi..." She swallowed hard and squeezed her hands shut,"...don't. Just don't."

Hikaru glared,"I was only protecting you." Haruhi turned around and glared back,"You almost...raped me..thats not protecting..." Hikaru clenched his fists,"I was proving a damn point, you shouldn't trust people just because they're pretty and nice." She laughed bitterly,"You're just a_ bodygaurd._ Not my father."

Hikaru's lip twitched,"Well I thought since you're mothers dead and your father doesn't give you the time of day that I could help out," he told her nastily.

Her look turned from angry to hurt in that instant. She looked away and bit her lip, holding the tears.

He regretted what he said but didn't say anything, only looking away.

"...I want you out," she choked. He let out a breath,"...out of what?"

"Out of my life. I don't want to see you ever again. After today, you're releaved of your duty as my bodygaurd," she told him calmly.

It was quiet for a moment and he faced her,"...you mean that?"

She swallowed,"Yes." He blinked and nodded letting the hurt and quiet sink in.

Hikaru faced forward and let out a hesitation,"...well it was nice knowing you _princess._"

She bit her lip again and let a blinked at the tears.

The limo finally stopped and Haruhi got out quickly, not wanting to be with him any longer.

Hikaru stepped out and was met with a hit in the head,

everything going black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I wuv you people and yourselves! My goat thanks you to! Yep my goat loves you guys to! Anyways I have to go because my brother wont shut up and let me use the laptop. Anyways, thanks again and i'm off to do what I do. till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Headaches

**Headaches**

Hikaru's vision was blurry as his eyes opened slowly. It took a moment for his vision to straighten as he groaned, pain pounding in his head. The lights were bliding for a moment and he saw he was in an empty room.

He was bound tightly to a chair by his wrists and ankles from metal straps. He struggled under the straps, grunting as he tried to free himself.

"...you can give up on trying to get out of there Hikaru. You're not going anywhere," a voice told him as the door opened and footsteps approached him. Hikaru smirked, recognizing the voice,"I should've known you were the one who knocked me unconsious. You were always classy like that."

Ren looked down at Hikaru scowling,"Enough with the jokes Hikaru, you failed to get the girl."

Hikaru frowned,"I wouldn't say failed, just on hiatus..."

Ren did not look happy with him.

Ren was a rough looking man in every aspect. His brown eyes were almost black and unloving, lips that never cracked a smile. He had the body of a professional weight lifter and the attitude of an assasin.

Well...he kinda was an assasin.

"Hikaru, Nozomi wants to see you," Ren added making Hikaru stiffen.

"...how mad is he?" Hikaru asked tensely.

Ren started undoing the straps holding him down,"Remember that time when you were 10 and he beat the shit out of you for saving a bunny he was trying to shoot when he took you hunting?"

Hikaru winced at the painful memory,"..yeah."

Ren pulled him up,"..well he's even more pissed now. You better start thinking of what to say so he doesn't kill you."

Ren led Hikaru out to the hall where other trackers, hitman, drugdealers, you name it, walked by.

They all snickered and whistled as Hikaru walked by. They all probably heard about what happened.

"Shut up," Hikaru growled and sent them a glare that could drop a man dead.

Hikaru was the youngest in this business at his age of 18.

He was also Nozomi's 'favorite'. If Nozomi could have favorites. Yet Hikaru was still the one who recieved the most beatings.

Ren paused in front of the double doors at the end of the hall and he looked at Hikaru,"Good luck kid." He muttered before walking off.

Hikaru was actually shaking as he pushed the doors open.

'I'll tell him she was bluffing and she was in love with me and i have her wrapped around my finger and-,' Hikaru thought as he walked in.

Nozomi was seated was seated at the head of a long table, other dealers seated around him

It looked like he could of been a lawyer.

But he dealing with peoples lives here.

Nozomi didn't look at Hikaru he simply held a hand up and motioned for Hikaru to come to him.

Hikaru paled a little and lost his ego.

Nozomi was the only man who scared the shit out of him.

Nozomi was an average man. He had hair soo black it was almost blue and he had eyes an opaque brown.

He was around forty something but no one dared ask his real age. He had a rough beard, his jaw square.

Nozomi sat in his chair looking like some king. The air around him was cold and dizzying basically warning you to bow the fuck down when he breathed.

Hikaru swallowed his pride,"...you wanted to see me?" Hikaru asked, his voice steady.

All the men in the room stared. When Nozomi wanted to 'see' someone. It was usually to kill him.

It was pure silence for a moment and Nozomi straightened papers in front of him,"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now," Nozomi said calmly.

Although his voice was calm, it made Hikaru shake in fear.

"..it wasn't my fault..she's being difficult..but i'll get her..it was just a slip..she got mad..it was a mistake.." Hikaru spoke quickly.

After a pause, Nozomi stood up to his full height, towering over Hikaru. He slapped Hikaru hard across the face in one swift movement.

It made Hikaru shake of the impact, his cheek numb as he felt it ooze with pink blood.

Hikaru remained standing, looking into Nozomi's eyes.

"I didn't train you to make mistakes. I didn't raise you as my own to fail," he growled.

He punched Hikaru hard before kicking him in the stomach with thousand dollar shoes.

Hikaru felt the pain surge through him and he curled into a ball on the floor as Nozomi kicked him.

Nozomi kneeled down in front of him, his gray suit on point, He grabbed Hikarus cheeks roughly and made him look at him.

"You are my best tracker Hikaru. And believe it or not, i'm quite fond of you. Have I not given you everything? Have I not treated you like my own son?" Nozomi asked in a whisper. Hikaru breathed hard and nodded a yes, unable to speak.

"I could have left you to rot in the street when I found you, but I didn't. When your family abandoned you..left you to die, I saved you. Don't forget that. You're mine," Nozomi looked at him sternly and Hikaru blinked.

He never brought up Hikaru's family.

"You get back to Haruhi. Do whatever it takes to win her trust. Befriend her, woe her. I don't care. But then you bring her back to me. Alive."

He let go of Hikaru's stinging face and stood up.

Hikaru forced himself to stand up,"..why do you want her soo much..?"

Nozomi stared,"..I have my reasons Hikaru. Now leave and don't come back without her. Or I will kill you."

He went back to his seat, resuming the meeting like nothing happened.

Hikaru got out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Haruhi sat on a bench in her front yard watching Tamaki kick his soccer ball around. Haruhi's mind was thinking of Ash. She couldn't get over firing him. She felt she did the wrong thing and honestly, she missed him.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki whined,"Are you even listening?" Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts,"Oh yes Tamaki-sempai. Sorry."

Tamaki flashed her a smile and did a fancy trick with his soccerball, hitting it with his knees.

"Haruhi play soccer with me! Please!" Tamaki asked like a five-year old wanting candy.

Haruhi sighed and stood up,"..okay. Only one game though."

Tamaki grinned and ran to the other side of the yard.

Haruhi didn't see Hikaru pull up her driveway in a silvery Harley Davidson motorcyle.

He walked to the yard slowly and Haruhi noticed him her eyes widening,"Ash?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something only for Tamaki to kick the soccerball and hit him on the head.

"..oww!" Hikaru hissed, clutching the right side of his head.

Seriously everyone wanted to kill him or something.

Haruhi ran to him,"Ash! Are you okay?" Tamaki ran behind her, face red,"I'm soo sorry!"

Hikaru looked at Haruhi as she stood on her tiptoes, touching his head,"..come inside, i'll put some ice on it."

Hikaru nodded as Tamaki apologized crazily.

Hikaru frowned,"It's fine kid. Just shut up."

* * *

Hikaru sat in the huge dining room as Haruhi brought him a light blue icepack. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"..so..why did you come back?" Haruhi asked slowly.

Hikaru sighed, putting the icepack on his head,"...I came back for you Haruhi."

Haruhi blinked quickly, a blsuh kissing her cheeks,"..for me?"

Hikaru grinned,"..yes for you. I wanted to apologize..for my behavior the other night and I promise it wont ever happen again."

"...Hikaru..," Haruhi began.

Hikaru stopped her,"I was also wondering if you would be willing to put me back in position as your bodygaurd."

Haruhi stared into his golden eyes and found herself wanting him to stay. "...okay. You can resume your position on one condition."

Hikaru raised a perfect brow,"...what?"

"...you take me to see the city like you promised," Haruhi smiled smally.

Hikaru sighed and nodded,"Deal."

Haruhi looked at him closely noticing his face was slightly swollen, bruises starting from his neck, his neck slightly busted.

"Ash, what happened to you?" Haruhi gasped.

Hikaru blinked,"..fell off my motorcycle, no big deal."

Haruhi didn't completely buy it but Tamaki walked in then.

"Haruhi, I must go but I'll call you later okay?" Tamaki gave her a kiss on the cheek and Hikaru scowled.

"Sorry again!" He told Hikaru and left out the door.

"I hate that kid," Hikaru muttered and Haruhi laughed,"Hey he's a good friend."

The maids stood by the door as they talked, listening on in excitment,"Yes! Hes back!" They squealed.

Haruhi stood up and pushed the door open, making the maids run off.

She smirked,"..they never learn.." She looked up as Ranka walked in, still dressed as a woman.

Hikaru groaned when Ranka glared,"...I hope Ash here wasn't bothering you to much sweetie."

Haruhi frowned,"No, but you chose him as my bodygaurd remember?"

Ranka shrugged,"true my fault for trusting someone with the name from pokemon."

Hikaru blinked and Ranka flipped his wig,"..well tomorrow I'll be gone all day, have to work double shifts and it's in a neighboring city."

He turned to Hikaru,"So yes. You'll have Haruhi all to yourself. But don't forget she has five other bodygaurds and i'll kill you if you touch her!" He began choking Hikaru and Haruhi was trying to stop him.

Seriously was everyone out to get him or something.

But he wouldn't deny he got some very twisted ideas about being alone with Haruhi.

And not just in a very sexual matter.

Ranka sighed and looked at Haruhi,"Don't forget we have to go over preparations for your birthday party."

Haruhi groaned,"Dad you know I hate birthday parties!"

Ranka waved her off,"It doesn't matter, you're turning sixteen and you're having a huge birthday bash."

Haruhi crossed her arms at her chest and Hikaru chuckled softly.

"Besides I invited that friend of yours from when you were little," Ranka said biting into a bright green apple.

"...who?" Haruhi asked slightly confused.

Ranka smirked,"Don't tell me you forgot the Hitachiin family soo quickly."

Haruhi's eyes widened,"Kaoru? You invited Kaoru!" She smiled widely,"..I haven't seen him in years!"

Ranka nodded,"I know. But the Hitachiin family agreed to go. Mrs. Hitachiin also agreed to design you a dress!"

Haruhi hated dresses but was excited either way.

Later when Hikaru walked Haruhi to her room he stopped her,"..so you and this Kaoru kid..were like friends or something?"

Haruhi blushed,"..well yes. Since we were kids." She didn't tell him she dated him in sixth grade before he moved to France with his parents.

Hikaru nodded and pondered on that thought.

"You'd love him. He's alot like you actually." Haruhi said then, realizing now how he reminded her of him.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

She nodded,"Yeah, minus the hair and attitude..but yeah..you do.."

She took a good look at Hikaru. Now that she thought about it..he kinda looked like Kaoru..

She shook it off. She was imagining things.

Although as she briefly remembered the Hitachiin family, she realized something.

Kaoru twin brother had been missing since birth.

And he still hadn't been found.

* * *

**Finally updated. soo proud of myself! Ahhh I owe this chapter to Tracey4t! She basically came up with this chapter. like no joke. Soo please tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sick day

**Sick Day**

All of Hikaru's plans were ruined when he woke up coughing the next morning.

He doubled over in the queen sized bed, tangleing the white covers around him as he coughed violently.

He groaned under the covers, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, running a hand through his messy black hair.

He felt like shit.

Great. Just what he fucking needed. To come down with some fucking cold. Fuck.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and attempted to get off only earning him a loud sneeze. He groaned again, louder this time as he fel back against the bed and pulled the covers over him, blocking the sunlight that came through the window.

Haruhi walked down the hall in a multi-colored flowery skirt and a pink tank-top. She had on white flatshoes and her brown hair was straight, reaching her waist in length, only a few bobby pins holding some of her hair back. She blew at her bangs as she reached Hikaru's room.

She could easily say she was excited. She hadn't been this excited in a long time. The excitement filled her with a wild happiness that made her smile widely and stupidly. She just knew today would be a great freaking day.

She pushed the door open happily, a hundred watt smile on her pink lips,"Ash! I'm ready for you to take me to the city, like you promised. Remember? Don't worry about my dad finding out. He isn't here remember? Ash wake up! You promised damnit!" She walked over to him, shaking him as he lay under the white covers.

For some reason, when Haruhi was around Hikaru, she acted very diffrent. More violent and aggresive. And she even cursed when she was around him. She never cursed before.

As she shook him, yelling things at him, he let out a moan and she stopped shaking him. Her head tilted cutely to the side in confusion and she pulled the covers off of him, revealing his sickly state.

All of the excitement left her and she fell back to her calm, responsible attitude. She sat down on the bed and placed her hand on his burning forehead. She tried to ignore the fact he was shirtless considering the fact he was ripped. Muscles outlined his body making him look like some greek sculpture. He wasn't overly muscular but built lean and-

She looked away from his body and focused on his pain contorted face. "Ash? What happened?" she asked in a soft motherly. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, looking like hell. He held his stomach in pain and swallowed bile,"...I don't know..I woke up and..." His bronze green eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom, the sounds of throwing up echoeing through the room.

Haruhi winced and realized they wern't going to see the city today. She was slightly dissapointed but more concerned for Hikaru. When he finally resurfaced and stood at the doorframe of the bathroom, he sighed and met her big brown eyes.

"...i'm sorry kid...I don't think I'll be able to take you to the city today..," he told her in a croaked voice, sounding a little like a toad. Haruhi smiled,"..no it's okay...I wasn't even thinking of going today!" She lied badly. Hikaru raised a brow,"...sure. That's why you're all dressed up right?" Haruhi laughed nervously,"...yes! I always dress up on Saturdays...you know..gotta look my best..to...umm..do my chores."

Hikaru frowned and walked to the red-wood dresser,"You don't have chores. Your the daughter of a multi-billionaire." Haruhi flamed,"...I do it for fun..." Hikaru pulled out a white t-shirt from the dresser and slipped it over his head, sneezing cutely as he did. He grabbed a tissue from the blue tissue box on the dresser and wiped his pink nose, facing Haruhi.

"...I really am sorry kid...I knew you were excited...," he told her, his voice muffled through the tissue. Haruhi stood up and walked to him, looking up at him closely. "..It's okay..really. Your health is more important right now," she told him softly. He stared down at her for a moment, blinking multiple times as if he couldn't see her straight. She was so kind to him...and he was such an asshole all the time. For Godsakes he wanted to kill her!

Sometimes..he wished that she acted mean back. That she didn't trust him so much..he just wished that..that she knew...that she hated him.

But there she went, treating him so..kindly. It made him sick.

Literally.

He quickly turned away from her as if he was afraid she could see the guilt in his eyes. Whatever. He had nothing to feel guilty about.

She followed behind him,"..Ash..? Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded,"...yeah..yeah..i'm perfectly fi-"

He stopped and clutched himself in pain, he groaned again and fell to the bed sloppily. Haruhi lett out a small shriek and she pulled on his arm, grunting softly as he let out moans of his own.

The two mischievous maids that had been walking by stopped and pressed against the door, their mouths dropping open as they listened.

"...Ash! You're hot! Get up my arm is getting tired!" Haruhi yelped out, breathing raggedly. "..you're so _uptight_ Haruhi..loosen up a bit..stop pulling it hurts!" Hikaru moaned.

The raven haired maid covered her mouth with her hand and the blonde one bit her hand, jumping up and down.

"...I never took Haruhi as a girl who would..engage in..such..._activities_..," the raven haired gasped. The blonde one snorted,"...Ame you're so niave. It was only a matter of time before she got laid. I just thought it would be with that boy Tamaki! He's so goodlooking...Not that Ash isn't. He's actually quite sexy. Although he's her bodygaurd, scandalous really..Haruhi is so lucky.." Ame blushed,"..Kasumi! what about Kaoru? She was practically in love with him.."

Kasumi frowned,"That was a long time ago...anyways he broke her heart, leaving for France like that. Although..he was cute to..."

Before Ame could respond, Haruhi swung the door open. "We weren't eavesdropping! I swear we were just-" Kasumi began but Haruhi cut her off. "I don't care, I need you to get me medicine, warm blankets, and some herbal tea. Now!" Haruhi demanded sternly.

Ame sighed in relief, _so lady Haruhi wasn't engaging in sexual activities. _Kasumi bowed and nodded and the two maids ran to the kitchen, bickering the whole way.

Haruhi gazed at Hikaru who was laying on his back now, his eyes shut, lips parted. It was now that she really appreciated how beautiful he was. Every contour and detail of his features were perfect. As she touched his messy hair, she realized it was dyed black. A brighter color began at his roots, blonde..or auburn?

When the maids returned with the supplies , Haruhi dismissed them and began careing for Hikaru. The hardest part was getting him to drink the tea. "Ash..you have to drink it. It will make you feel better...," she told him sternly. He frowned,"I'm fine Ha-ru-hi. Leave me alone!" She frowned back,"You better drink this tea or I'll make you!" He laughed, looking up at her with a smirk,"I'd like to see you try!"

She slipped her leg over his waist and sat on his abdomen, grabbing his wrist with one hand making him gasp. It wasn't that she was overpowering him. No Haruhi was a freaking feather compared to him. It was just that...their position took him by suprise. A very pleasant suprise considering the only thing seperating the connection of their bodies was their clothes.

"Now drink!" she yelled tilting the tea cup to his lips. He laughed and took the cup from her hand with his free one setting it down on the desk by the bed. He grabbed both her wrists and rolled over on the bed, making him hover over her. He leaned in untill their faces were only a breath apart,"...Don't try me. _Kid_.." Haruhi's breathing became quick and she swallowed,"...Ash..stop playing.."

He began kissing her neck, his lips warm as he trailed kissed down her neck to her collar bone. She blushed furiously as he let go of one of her wrists to lead a hand up her skirt. She smacked at his hand,"..Ah..Ash! No!" She hissed looking at the door for anyone to watching them. "...Haruhi..you smell terrific...," Hikaru moaned as he tugged at the edge of her panties. She breathed even harder as he began to sweat, his skin sliding against hers.

She pushed him back gently, blushing furiously,"Ash, get off. This type of behavior is unacceptable!" She hissed. He pouted,"But it was just starting to get fun!" She struggled under him as she tried to escape, his grip only tightening. "Ash let me go right now or I'll-," she went off yelling at him in annoyment not realizing he was sliding her skirt off. Her eyes widened as she felt the air hit her bare thighs, Hikaru throwing the skirt to the side of the room.

She blinked before her face turned a deep shade of cherry red, her lower body exposed. Hikaru examined her pink underwear, outlined in white mini ruffles. He grinned as Haruhi hit his chest in anger. He gazed at her for another moment before his eyes shut and he fell on top of her, snoring lightly. Haruhi's anger dissapeared.

He was asleep.

She relaxed and found Hikaru was very heavy right now. He wasn't fat at all, but he was muscular. And god were his muscles weighing down on her. She calmed her breathing as their bodies were stuck together, and she slipped out from under him. She rolled him against his back and pulled the covers over his body. He began snoring lightly and she sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

As he slept, Haruhi went through her old photo album. She sat on the couch in his room and took out her black photo aimbum, flipping to a random page.

It was her.

She was no older than nine maybe, her hair long and her bangs straight across her forehead. She had eyes too big for her face and a bright smile. She smiled and flipped the page to a picture of her mother.

She was standing in front of a large tree in the park, holding Haruhi in her arms. Haruhi bit back a cry and swallowed. Her mother was beautiful. She always would be. Before she began crying, she flipped the page again to a picture in middleschool.

A picture of her and Kaoru.

They were standing in the courtyard, their arms over eachothers shoulders. They both wore matching smiles and sailor uniforms. Haruhi studied Kaoru in the picture, and she recalled him for a moment.

She was extremely in love with him back then. She really thought...really believed that they would end up together somehow...someday...

But he left. And it didn't matter. Although, he would come to her 16th birthday bash...she didn't really know what would happen...how he would look...how he would feel.'

She smirked as she examined his firey red hair and golden green eyes.

It didn't matter now, her birthday was months away.

She had nothing to worry about.

Suddenly her cellphone vibrated in her pocket, feeling like a mini earthquake. She answered it swiftly, flipping it open. "Hello?" She answered calmly.

There was a cough on the other side of the line,"..._Haruhi! My princess_...I have fallen ill!" It was Tamaki obviously. Haruhi sighed, wow. That's just great. "...Tamaki...really?" Haruhi groaned. Tamaki cried, coughing and hacking,"..I'm sorry Haruhi! I may have gotten you sick!" Haruhi rolled her eyes,"...well...not me..."

Tamaki sobbed,"...no you don't understand! I got the whole Host Club sick!"

* * *

Haruhi and Hikaru stood in front of the Suoh mansion, Hikaru in his black suit and earpiece. He sneezed loudly, taking a hand out of his pocket and wiping his red nose. Haruhi rung the bell of the grand tan colored estate, the double doors opening. A maid frowned at them,"...I'm glad you're here miss Haruhi...the boys..have gotten..out of hand...They were having a sleepover and suddenly...they turned..inot animals.." Haruhi raised a brow and glanced at Hikaru who just shrugged. She sighed and they made their way through the mansion, upstairs.

The pair walked into the infirmary of the mansion and met with the sight of a very sick Host Club.

Tamaki was jumping around in his boxers, singing an American pop song while jumped around like a monkey, his face a light shade of green. Mori was walking around like a zombie, knocking thing over and Kyoya was on his computer. Hikaru raised a brow at Kyoya,"...how come you aren't acting crazy?" Kyoya straightened his glasses,"Because I'm Kyoya Ootori. That's why." Hikaru frowned and sneezed again as Haruhi stood in the middle of the room, trying to remember why she was friends with these people.

"Everyone stop!" She shouted. Eveyone in the room turned to her and she glared,"Get in your beds. Now!" She hissed, making the boys, including Hikaru jump onto an infirmary bed. She sighed and set down her purse,"...I'll take care of you..."

* * *

Her free day was spend caring for a group of sick teenage boys who she wanted to choke really. She gave them medicine and soup and covered them in blankets, and checked their tempature. They were really picky and annoying at times, acting somewhat spoiled but she didn't blame them. Being rich gave you limited time with your family members. Most of them rarely ever saw their parents or had their mother take care of them.

Including her.

She looked up at Hikaru who was seated in the corner now, his eyes to the window. Se walked over and sat by him,"...Whats wrong? You haven't taken your medicine." Hikaru glared at her,"Look Kid. I don't need you or anyone to take care of me. So just back off okay?" Haruhi glared back,"I was only trying to help you! You don't have to be so mean!" Hikaru stood up, pushing the chair back,"You just don't get it!" He ran a hand through his hair and turned away. Haruhi looked up at his back and her eyes wavered,"No. I do get it. You've never had anyone around to take care of you..you think..no one will...you think no one will be there for you..."

He didn't answer as he stared at the wall. "You think you're alone," Haruhi said simply and he swallowed,"...because I am Haruhi.." He turned to her, his eyes red from being so sick. She stood up and touched his arm,"...Ash..you're not alone. I'm your family now." He gave her a half smile,"...right..." They kind of looked at eachother for a moment before she took his hand,"...You need some medicine..do you have any headaches? Any particular pains?" For some reason, she didn't mind spoiling him like she did the others. This was different.

It was just her and him.

* * *

The next day when Hikaru woke up, he found he had fully recovered. He touched his face in disbelief. After all the years he spent without anyone caring for him, or going to the hospital, he was finally okay. He grinned and jumped out of bed, running out into the hall only in gray sweatpants. The maids swooned a little as he dashed past them and burst into Haruhi's room excitedly,"Haruhi! Wake up! I'm not sick!" Hikaru shouted only to hear Haruhi groan from under the covers.

Hikaru blinked and Haruhi emerged from under her covers, her hair a mess and she _coughed._

"...I think..._I'm sick_...," Haruhi groaned,her voice cracking. Hikaru burst out laughing, tears spilling over his eyes as he held his stomach. "Hahahaha! You got sick! In your face Fujioka!" He fist pumped and danced around her bed as she frowned. "Well you have to take care of me you idioit!" She growled and he frowned,"Don't you have another bodygaurd for that or something...'

She glared at him and fell back against the bed, moaning and crying.

Hikaru sighed,"Fine.."

He sat beside her on the bed and leaned down, kissing her forehead,

"I will always take care of you..," he whispered with a sly smile.

* * *

There it is. Sorry it took so long! Computer wasn't working and I was kinda busy. This chapter was like a flufy one so hope you liked it!


End file.
